


The Flower

by viarba



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Gore, Heavy Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Torture, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viarba/pseuds/viarba
Summary: Be careful when choosing with whom to spend the night.
Relationships: Vampire/Human - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	The Flower

**Author's Note:**

> The work is full of TW, soooo.....:)  
> Also, English is not my native language, so sorry for possible mistakes.  
> Aaaaand I'd be glad to hear any opinion about my English c:  
> Enjoy.

... Pupils of acid green eyes hide under thin eyelids with a noticeable pattern of capillaries, when the needle enters the lad's skin with slight resistance, digs into a vein, and his blood mixes with morphine.

_Blood_. So warm, salty and tart. The vampire was even sorry that today its flow would stop in this young, strong body.

As if hearing these thoughts and not believing them, the lad laughs drunkenly, throws his head back - the vampire sees his thin white neck, and his nape tingles with pleasure. He leans down, grabbing the lad's legs, and his teeth penetrate deeply under his collarbones, pull to the side, tearing the skin, luring out the warm liquid.

The lad almost does not feel pain, his thoughts are fading in the whitish mist of morphine, and he pulls the vampire closer to him. The vampire drives his teeth deeper, swallows, moves a little to the left and leaves another deep wound almost in the middle of the chest, surrounded by uneven, upturned fragments of skin. Two scarlet shiny spots spread over the lad’s chest, then merge into one.

When the vampire pushes into a lithe body that readily accepts him, the sheets underneath them are already visibly soaked in blood. The lad has fever. Because of the morphine, he does not notice this, his movements are smooth, and the pupils in his bleary eyes are incredibly narrow. Everything that happens is a kind of animal ecstasy for him. For the vampire it is another ritual, at the end of which he will be satiated and will calm down his inner voice. The voice, so eager for other people's suffering. He moves inside the lad abruptly, jerky, in a rhythm pleasant _for him_ , not caring about the feelings of the lad. However, morphine seems to hit the lad’s mind severely: he arches and groans loudly, which, together with a hard cock, clearly indicates mutual pleasure. The vampire growls – he doesn’t like it - and twists the lad’s hands, grabbing them by the wrists and pulling them up roughly. The lad screams, but the reason of this scream isn’t clear – is it the pain that the drug could not completely muffle, or the changed rhythm with which the vampire begins to move inside of him?

Sharp claws penetrate the lad's collarbone, fingers clench on the bone. For an inhumanly strong creature, one movement to the side and up is enough - and the bone tears off of the ligaments with a distinctive crunch and breaks in two. Even for an organism with a huge amount of morphine inside, this is too much, and the lad’s eyes widen in surprise, his mouth silently catches the hot air. Tears flow from pain, his skin turns pale. The vampire grins. _Finally_. He feels the fear that gradually rolls over the trembling body beneath him as the second collarbone suffers the same fate.

Letting go of the lad’s almost motionless hands for a minute, the vampire reaches for another syringe with a drug and harshly sticks it into his thigh. After a short time, the lad throws his head back again and relaxes, stops trembling. However, the torture doesn't end there. The vampire leans to his face, as if for a kiss, freezes for a moment - and bites into his cheek, clenches his teeth tightly, sucks blood. When he pulls away, part of the lad’s face looks like a shapeless mess: a piece of skin is turned outward, teeth are visible through the hole, and everything is flooded with bright blood. The vampire likes it, and he doesn’t seem to stop.

Sticking the last syringe into the lad’s stomach, the vampire takes a knife and puts it to his throat. The lad squints his eyes and laughs softly, opening the wound on his cheek even wider, clearly thinking that this is some kind of game. The vampire sees that the sense of danger has not yet overtaken him, and several times pushes in the lad’s ass, without removing the knife. He groans, bites his bloody lip, and the knife goes lower and lower until it stops above the navel. The vampire breaks off another friction and, looking maliciously into half-closed green eyes, presses on the handle. The knife goes into the lad’s stomach by a third. A couple of sharp movements - and a bleeding incision in the form of three lines converging to the solar plexus swells on his torso, similar to what pathologists do on corpses.

It seems that only now the lad realizes that he is living his last minutes. He screams, cold beads of sweat instantly cover his body. He tries to shield himself with his hands and push the vampire away, but the twisted, stiff limbs fall limply on the sticky scarlet sheets.

The vampire drops the knife and brushes the hair from his face. He puts his palms on each side of the vertical cut, presses, and his fingers enter in half, then completely, turning the petals of the skin outward, opening the way to the bluish guts, which are gradually getting the red color, _his favorite one_. The same thing happens with the upper piece of skin - and here under the vampire lies a living, dissected body with a twitching heart.

The lad looks paler than a piece of paper, he cries and tries to scream. But he no longer has the strength to scream, he only wheezes, squeezing the sheets with chilling fingers, as if he thinks that this will help him stay _here_ , keep his miserable life.

The vampire laughs madly, runs his hands in the insides of the dying lad, twists his guts, even pulls out one of the segments and drops it. The lad watches as _his own_ gut falls with a squelch next to him. The vampire grabs the lad’s lower ribs and rips them apart so that the vile crunching of bones and the chomping of tearing muscles drown out all other sounds. His hand slides between the lad’s lungs, touching his fluttering heart, grabs the trachea, pulling it out. The vampire sees how life leaves the body with the last convulsions; the body, which, a few minutes ago, twisted with pleasure under him. With a gurgling wheeze, the lad chokes on blood and finally dies. Dies with the open eyes, which almost immediately cover with a whitish veil. His mouth is opened in surprise, the gash in his cheek is still bleeding, and his torso resembles an exotic scarlet flower carefully grown by a skilled gardener. "Well, indeed it is," grins the vampire.

He can feel the muscles around his cock contracting especially hard during the lad’s death. This drives him to a frenzy, and after thrusting into the dead body a couple more times, the vampire comes right inside of him.

Leaning over the lad’s face, he licks off the already coagulated blood, runs his tongue through an ugly hole in his cheek over the teeth, returning them to their former white color and kisses him. The kiss is filled with such tenderness that the lad would never get when he was alive.


End file.
